The Perfect Killer
by Irene Sharda
Summary: Sesshoumaru, the aristocratic assassin. How did he come to be the way he is? Why does he hate humans? What's the story behind this cool, calm, and collected killer?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Mother!" Rin awoke in a cold sweat, as she felt the last fears of the nightmare recede. Shaking her head, the young girl stretched her arms above her head. Still shaken by the remains of her dream, she decided air would do her good. Getting up from the ground, a slight chill made her shiver. This didn't seem to bother Master Jaken or Ah and Uhn, who slept on the other side of the doused campfire.

Quietly, as not to wake them, she walked away from camp and onto the grassy field. The moon looked so beautiful, shining its striking light on her small shoulders. She walked, trying to clear the horrible images from her mind. She looked toward the forest that lay in front of her, quiet and sublime. She stopped suddenly, in surprise at what greeted her eyes!

Lying against a stout weeping willow, underneath the lunar light, her lord lay. Lord Sesshoumaru must be asleep, from the looks of him! She quickly hid behind a tree, self-conscious, and continued to watch him, amazed. He worked so hard, but tried even harder not to show it! He was so different from his half-brother, who showed **too** many of his emotions. Lord Sesshoumaru was such a complicated guy, but, somehow, she seemed to understand his ways. He was the sort of man who says one thing but means another. That was the main difference between her and Master Jaken; though he had served their lord longer, Jaken (like the rest of the world), took Sesshoumaru's words for face value, but her, she looked below the surface, into his "emotionless" eyes—and it was there, she could see the real truth.

She was hypnotized by the way the moon played off his luxuriant silver-white hair and creamy skin. The moon seamed to make him glow, almost like an angelic being. Funny, how such a perfect demon, could look so heavenly—

"Rin. What is wrong?" a cultured, clipped voice asked.

She jumped! He wasn't asleep! She could see his eyes were slightly open, letting a little glowing gold slip out. Deeply embarrassed, she scurried from behind the tree and bowed, "I am sorry for awaking you, my lord. I shall go back to camp right away."

Spinning around as fast as she could, she tried to walk away as fast as her feet could carry her, without making it **look** like she was. But his voice again, stopped her.

"I asked you a question, Rin. Come here."

Puzzled now, more than scared, she did as her lord bid. She felt his eyes follow her, and could sense a message hidden behind them…a message only she could decode, with time. Sitting by his side, she instantly felt warm and at peace, nestled in his fur wrap, as it seemed to enlarge to surround and envelope her. He had the scent of a fresh morning rain, which had a heartening essence about it. His simple presence, gave her a feeling of complete assurance.

He wasn't looking at her, but toward the moon and the mountains in the distance. Saying with his customary nonchalant voice, he said, "Rin, you need to rest and conserve your energy. You have not been sleeping the last few nights, why?"

She smiled, not surprised that he knew.

He added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Yet, if you keep this up, I shall have to leave you behind."

She gathered her knees close to her and said sadly, "I was just thinking…of my mother. Tonight is the anniversary of her death. I miss her so much! Every night, especially during this time, I have horrible nightmares. I can't sleep, for each time I do, I relive that night. My mother was the only person who seemed to understand **me**! I miss her, during this time the most."

Lord Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree, "It is in the past, Rin. Death is a part of life, a constant. She is gone and you have to face that. If you think about death, death will only claim you that much more quickly. Just go on."

Then he sensed her visibly shaking next to him, without warning, she launched herself at him! Her face, tear streaked and fury filled, she cried, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! It's…it's just so HARD to let go! I loved her A LOT you know! Didn't you ever have someone you loved more than anything! Didn't you have a mother!"

Backing away slightly, he was taken aback by her violent response. He had never seen her so upset!

But as fast as it came, her anger receded. Rin sat back down, suddenly ashamed at her outburst. "I am sorry, my lord. I forget my place, but…sometimes I forget…even demons have mothers and fathers."

She saw he had collected himself and returned to his usual impassive, detached state—yet, she knew he was still listening.

Deciding to brave new territory, she asked happily, "So, my lord, what was your mother like?"

He closed his eyes and gave off the blasé body language, as if to say, "Who would want to talk about _her_?" _Well I do, so there! _She said to herself.

He simply answered, "She is no longer of this world, why should **I** dwell on her?"

She was not going to give up that easy! She might not have another chance like this! "Well, what was her name? My mother's name was Nyoko."

Complete silence filled the air.

"Please, I promise I won't ask you anything else! Just, what was her name?"

He maintained silence, and as the minutes ticked by, Rin realized he wasn't going to say anything more.

She had gone too far.

Shaking her head and sighing in defeat, she lifted herself up and began walking away.

"Her name…"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Rin turned around listening carefully to his elusive words.

"Her name…was Kirahoshi."

Grinning happily, she said, "That's a beautiful name!"

As he looked straight into her eyes, she was hypnotized by the color of beautiful amber twisted with gold. He said softly but firmly, "It seems that if you do not rest, you will be a hindrance to me. The only way to get you to rest, is for you to overcome your memories, and go on with life."

She nodded with agreement.

He looked her over, "One can only learn from the examples of others. Rin, what I say to you, is for you alone. Do you understand?"

Walking back over and lying again by his side, she could feel the weight of the trust he was truly giving her. She hadn't hoped for anything to this extent!

"What about Master Jaken?"

"I would have told him if I wished it." He answered solemnly, looking down at her.

She looked down at her lap, weighing the possibilities. Then beaming brightly, responded, "You have my complete loyalty, and I will never tell anyone, even if it leads to my death, my lord."

Briefly, surprise showed on his handsome features, and she grinned back, _Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I would give my life for you. _

The casual veneer came upon him again, and he looked away from her, and again towards the moon. "When alone, you may call me by name."

Blushing greatly, she was shocked to be given such an honor! She had found such favor in **his** eyes! She—a human?

"Yes, my lor—umm, Sesshoumaru."

He went into silence for quite a few minutes, but Rin patiently waited, not even risking closing her eyes.

As soon as she had begun to think he had fallen asleep, he began to speak quietly, in his strong, cultivated voice. And as soon as he began, she knew with amazement, that this was something he had never told anyone else.

As the wind ruffled his lustrous hair, he began:

"Hundreds of years ago, the great Dog Demon Lord, married a young demoness from the Plantaebane Demons. His name was Lord Inutaisho, and she was Lady Kirahoshi. They were my parents…but I knew nothing of this. All I knew, was hatred…"


	2. Outsider

**Chapter 1: Outsider**

Falling to the ground, the young teen braced his body, as his face connected with the rough dirt and rigid rocks. Grabbing his assailant with his claws, he struggled to try and release his aching throat, from his opponent's vice-like grip. But it was to no avail.

His attacker, a young, handsome, maniacal demon of the Plantaebane Clan, named Kuromori, smirked at the struggles of his prey. "What's wrong tough guy? Can't fight _me_ off? You are _supposed_ to be the future daimyo, right?"

His entourage of cowardly followers, surrounded them, laughing at the spectacle. Watching as their leader, grounded the brat further into the soil.

Flicking a lock of midnight-colored hair out of his dark eyes, Kuromori began to sink his own claws into his victim's neck, feeling the blood run across his fingers. Relishing the sensation, he said in a more serious tone, "I don't care whose son you are, you can still bleed like the rest of us. You're _nothing_ compared to me. I could kill you right now with a single twist."

His prey shook with anger as he struggled under his tormentors' cruel ridicule. _Carnivorous jackals! _He had been the brunt of Kuromori's brutality for too long now!

Summoning all his strength, the young teen pushed his assailant off his chest, and into the dust! Wiping the blood from his face, the boy stood to his full height. "I don't remember asking for your opinion of me, Kuromori."

The blackish-blue haired youth, picked himself up as his band began to form up behind him. "It's not just **my** opinion. Everyone says it, but it's nice to see you have some kind of power in those scarred arms of yours. A pity they're not strong enough for you to pass!"

The boy snarled back, "The exams are in a few weeks! Then we'll see who passes!"

"Ha! That's a laugh! Like you're even considered capable of passing!"

The youth's arms shook in anger as he clenched his fists tightly; so tightly, his palms bled. "Get out of here, Kuromori!"

Growling, the young midnight-haired male pushed the boy away, "Watch your mouth! You're talking to a fully capable demon assassin. So curb your tongue half-breed, and know your betters."

Fired with rage, the boy lashed out at Kuromori with his claws; who in turn, avoided his attack, then kick the boy from behind, down into the dirt.

The young assassin youth, stood there with his foot pressing down on his prey's chest. Smiling malevolently, he said, "That's where you belong half-breed—at my feet. Know your place!"

Struggling to get up, the boy said, "I'm just as much a full-blooded demon as you!"

"You might not have weak human blood in your veins, but it's the next best thing. Lady Kirahoshi probably killed your godforsaken father for being so weak, and giving her such pathetic offspring! You'd better watch your back little daimyo, because on the day of Graduation Exams, I'll make sure you wish your mother had killed you at birth."

Taking his foot away, he kicked stinging sand onto the boy's wounds. Then as fast as the fleeting west winds, Kuromori ran off laughing, his friends following in his wake.

The boy was left alone, lying in the dirt. Brushing himself off, the young demon got up. Anger burning in his amber eyes, as the boy, called Sesshoumaru, felt his own blood, drip from his claws…


End file.
